Journey's End (episode)
While visiting the Enterprise, Wesley Crusher protests the removal of American Indians from a planet ceded to the Cardassians. Summary As a result of a long-disputed treaty with the Cardassians, the Federation has agreed to return several planets to Cardassian control. One such planet is inhabited by the decendents of Native Americans. They do not wish to leave their new home, which they had spent many years searching for. Picard pleads with them, saying that the Cardassians insist on the removal of all inhabitants. Meanwhile, Wesley Crusher has returned from Starfleet Academy for a vacation. He's out-of-character though, snappy and caustic in manner. He is rude to Geordi La Forge in the engine room. Dr. Crusher tries to talk to her son, but gets nowhere. On the planet, Wesley comes in contact with one of the inhabitants, a Native American holy man of sorts. He guides Wesley on a journey of self-discovery, in which he talks to his father. After this experience, he discovers Worf attempting to enact a forced, but covert, relocation of the planet's inhabitants and thwarts the operation, resulting in the planet's inhabitants demanding Starfleet's departure. Picard strongly reprimands Wesley for his behavior, which Wesley responds to by calmly denouncing the relocation on moral grounds. Picard in turn demands that Wesley keep his opinions to himself and follow orders so long as he is in a Starfleet uniform, and Wesley promptly announces his resignation from the academy. Eventually his guide reveals himself as The Traveler, with whom Wesley had contact years ago. Wesley decides to leave Starfleet and explore the universe with him. The Native Americans, still insistent on staying on the planet, decide to forego Federation citizenship and remain on the planet under the Cardassians' control. Memorable Quotes "Now, you be sure and dress warmly on those other planes of existence." : - Dr. Crusher, to Wesley "Have faith in their abilities to solve their problems on their own." : - The Traveler Background Information *This episode marks the creation of the Demilitarized Zone and the beginning of the Maquis. The Maquis are formed in the DS9 episodes "The Maquis, Parts I and II". This episode was intentionally used by the writers to show the beginnings of the Maquis for use in Star Trek: Voyager. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron46.txt *This was Wil Wheaton's last appearance on television as Wesley Crusher. He would later reprise the role for a cameo in Star Trek Nemesis, although the majority of his scene was cut from the final release. *"Journey's End" was also the name used for the final season of TNG and a special with the same name which also aired during the final season. *Beverly Crusher mistakenly says that the Traveler comes from Tau Ceti. In fact, he comes from Tau Alpha C. Links and References Special Appearance By * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher Guest Stars * Tom Jackson as Lakanta * Natalia Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev * Ned Romero as Anthwara * George Aguilar as Wakasa * Richard Poe as Evek * Eric Menyuk as The Traveler * Doug Wert as Jack Crusher Co-Stars * Tom Morga as Male Cardassian officer * Unknown actor as Telak (voice) References 1680; bear; Brand; Bularian canapé; Cardassian; Cardassian border; Charlemagne; Cochrane (unit); coyote; Demilitarized Zone; Dorvan V; Dorvan system; Earl Grey tea; Europe; Federation Council; Ferengi; Glinn; Gul; Habak; Indian; Indian Council; Katowa; Klingon; Mansara; Maribona-Picard, Javier; microfusion interrelay; Mozart; New Mexico; North American Indians; parrot; phase inverter; Picard, Maurice; plasma-dyne relay; Pueblo; Pueblo Revolt; Spanish; squad; Starbase 310; Starfleet Academy; Tau Ceti; Tribal Council; Vassbinder; Vetar; Vulcan; watercress sandwich; Wrightwell |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Am Ende der Reise es:Journey's End nl:Journey's End